90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Honda Civic
In 1979, there were two Honda Civics, a hatchback and a sedan, available in three colors with almost no options. These Civics redefined the concept of economy cars, being not only economical but durable and a blast to drive. The Civic was Honda's entry-level car since the beginning of time through 1999. Year-to-year changes 1991 During the Honda Civic's fourth generation, the car was sold as a 2-door hatchback, 4-door sedan, and a 4-door station wagon. The hatchback consisted of base, CRX, CRX Si, DX, and Si models, while the sedan consisted of DX, EX and LX models, and the wagon only had one model. 1995 For 1995, front-wheel-drive Civics are still economical, well-built and great fun, but they've proliferated to three body styles, six trim levels and four separate engines. There are even seven colors. The Civic's competitors have proliferated to include the Toyota Tercel and Corolla, Geo Prizm, Mitsubishi Mirage, Saturn SC1, Dodge/Plymouth Neon and Nissan Sentra. The chopped-off little Civic Hatchback comes as a price-leader CX, a super-economical, 56-mpg VX, a midlevel DX and a sporty Si. The notchback Coupe is a foot longer and comes in DX and fancy EX trim. The 4-door Civic Sedan can be had as a DX, LX or luxurious EX. All three body styles are available with 4-wheel ABS disc brakes, 5-speed manual or 4-speed automatic transaxles. Honda offers four variations of the same basic 4-cylinder engine, ranging from 70 hp to 125 hp. The most powerful 1.6-liter version features VTEC variable valve timing just like the most expensive sports cars. The hottest combination is the lightweight 125-hp Si with 5-speed, disc/disc brakes and ABS. The same drivetrain in the EX 4-door produces a surprisingly sophisticated family sedan with good performance and such standard equipment as a power moonroof, air conditioning and fancy AM/FM sound system with built-in antitheft device. 1996 The 1996 Civic was introduced late in August 1995, and went on sale in mid-October 1995. Retail prices *'$9,500 '(1994 Honda Civic CX 2DR Hatchback) *'$10,920 '(1994 Honda Civic DX 2DR Hatchback) *'$11,350 '(1994 Honda Civic DX 2DR Coupe) *'$11,870 '(1994 Honda Civic DX 4DR Sedan) *'$11,620 '(1994 Honda Civic VX 2DR Hatchback) *'$13,100 '(1994 Honda Civic LX 4DR Sedan) *'$13,300 '(1994 Honda Civic Si 2DR Hatchback) *'$13,750 '(1994 Honda Civic EX 2DR Coupe) *'$15,920 '(1994 Honda Civic EX 4DR Sedan) As of September 2, 1994: *'$9,750 '(1995 Honda Civic CX 2DR Hatchback) *'$11,100 '(1995 Honda Civic DX 2DR Hatchback) *'$11,590 '(1995 Honda Civic DX 2DR Coupe) *'$11,980 '(1995 Honda Civic DX 4DR Sedan) *'$11,800 '(1995 Honda Civic VX 2DR Hatchback) *'$13,320 '(1995 Honda Civic LX 4DR Sedan) *'$13,540 '(1995 Honda Civic Si 2DR Hatchback) *'$14,030 '(1995 Honda Civic EX 2DR Coupe) *'$16,200 '(1995 Honda Civic EX 4DR Sedan) As of April 17, 1995: *'$9,890 '(1995 Honda Civic CX 2DR Hatchback) *'$11,190 '(1995 Honda Civic DX 2DR Hatchback) *'$11,720 '(1995 Honda Civic DX 2DR Coupe) *'$12,070 '(1995 Honda Civic DX 4DR Sedan) *'$11,890 '(1995 Honda Civic VX 2DR Hatchback) *'$13,410 '(1995 Honda Civic LX 4DR Sedan) *'$13,640 '(1995 Honda Civic Si 2DR Hatchback) *'$14,160 '(1995 Honda Civic EX 2DR Coupe) *'$16,280 '(1995 Honda Civic EX 4DR Sedan) As of October 16, 1995: *'$9,980 '(1996 Honda Civic CX 2DR Hatchback) *'$11,250 '(1996 Honda Civic DX 2DR Hatchback) *'$11,900 '(1996 Honda Civic DX 2DR Coupe) *'$12,250 '(1996 Honda Civic DX 4DR Sedan) *'$13,100 '(1996 Honda Civic HX 2DR Coupe) *'$13,600 '(1996 Honda Civic LX 4DR Sedan) *'$14,950 '(1996 Honda Civic EX 2DR Coupe) *'$16,280 '(1996 Honda Civic EX 4DR Sedan) Gallery 95civicsi.jpg|1994-1995 Honda Civic Si 2-door hatchback 95civicsedan.jpg|1994-1995 Honda Civic EX 4-door sedan 95civicvx.jpg|1994-1995 Honda Civic VX 2-door hatchback 95civiccoupe.jpg|1995 Honda Civic EX 2-door coupe 96civicdx.jpg|1996 Honda Civic DX 2-door hatchback 96civiccoupe.jpg|1996 Honda Civic EX 2-door coupe 96civicsedan.jpg|1996 Honda Civic EX 4-door sedan 1997 Honda Civic LX 4DR Sedan.jpg|1997-1998 Honda Civic LX 4-door Sedan 1997 Honda Civic EX 4DR Sedan.jpg|1997-1998 Honda Civic EX 4-door sedan 1999 Honda Civic DX 2DR Hatchback.jpg|1999 Honda Civic 2-door hatchback 1999 Honda Civic EX 4DR Sedan.jpg|1999 Honda Civic EX 4-door sedan 1999 Honda Civic EX 4DR Sedan (2).jpg Video Clips Category:Honda Category:2-door hatchbacks Category:4-door sedans Category:2-door coupes Category:Pre-1990s introductions Category:Discontinued in 2000